projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
WHAT ON EARTH ¦ Final Fantasy 10
Jerd, Peeb, Ian and Joof become ambushed in the Earth Cave. Synopsis Jared moves through the canal, and finds a small town. This town is a shithole! Jared explains the plot. The clinic is destroyed, so party members can't be revived here. The next spells are worth 8000 gold each! Jared wants to buy steel armor. Jared sells the power staff, and has no idea what to spend his money on. Jared decides on Fir3 and Warp. Jared is surprised as Joof can't learn Warp. He realizes that Joof can't learn level 5 spells yet. Jared searches for the item shop. Jared runs back quickly to buy potions and apologizes for being bad. Jared addresses the audience and says that he doesn't want to use guides. Jared is enjoying himself, and is happy that viewers are enjoying it too. Jared buys 5 heals for each member of the party. The Earth Cave is really long, so Jared is preparing for being in there for a long time. Jared fights some ogres as he makes his was to the cave. Jared second guesses himself as to whether or not he is at the correct cave. Peeb levels up. The party rests outside of the cave. He enters the cave, and is confused as he listens to his favorite song in the game. Jared talks about this song being updated in Final Fantasy IX. Jared doesn't know where to go and finds 7 gargoyles, which all attack first! Next is four ogres as the party walks through the cave hoping to find something. Jared runs away from the large number of gargoyles. Jared finds some money and a pure in chests. Six cobras appear, and the party is getting beaten up. An earth elemental is blocking a chest. Jared panics as his attacks do very little, and Peeb takes a huge hit. The earth elemental is killed. The game troll Jared by giving him a healing potion. Jared is upset! The party struggles with the cobras, so they have to be put to sleep. Joof dies. Jared is worried about the experience points getting weird again. Jared decides to check the buildings to see which ones are worth going for. The one with the earth elemental is not worth getting. Another chest has an earth elemental. Jared sees how hard it is to fight a giant. Jerd dies. Jared discusses the area he is in from the manual whrere every space here has giants. The party wipes, so Jared starts back at the start of the Earth Cave. Jared re-enters, and asps fight the party, and miraculously no one is poisoned. Jared finds the way to the second level, avoiding the earth elementals. Gargoyles aren't too bad. Peeb is poisoned. Everything in here sucks. A bull takes off half of Ian's hit points! A bat gets in Jared's way, and another bat joins in being annoying. The party fights another earth elemental. Jared can't hold any more armor. The game trolls Jared by giving him wooden shields! The earth elemental deals over 100 damage to the party in one hit, worrying Jared. Jared is doing "so well". Jared is worried. Fanart is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos